Beautiful Chaos
by scbear7
Summary: Jacob has been in love with Aurora since childhood but Aurora's father kept them sepaerated. When a new phrophecy throws them together to save the tribe will they be free to love eachother or will unseen forces get in their way. JacobXOC. 1st story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody. This is my first story so please be nice and review. I will try to update this story weekly. However since I am I school full-time there may times when my updates are a little slow so please be patient. I love the wolf pack so this story will be based primarily on them. I have not yet decided if I will be adding Bella or the Cullen's to this story yet so we will have to see how it goes. I am not very good with grammar and spelling so I will ask you to forgive me. Any suggestions you may have for the stories can be said in the reviews or by private messages. ****Thanks for reading**.

Prologue

**Jacobs Pov**

As I laid here I wondered how this very moment could be so utterly beautiful and terrifying at the same time. The angel lying here in my arms always made me fill complete and loved, but at the same time she terrified me. I loved her more than my anything or anyone including myself, so naturally I have always had the gut wrenching fear that I would lose her. I knew she loved me for me, that she accepted the worst in me even when I didn't. She was to perfect, too fragile to be so powerful so how did they expect me to let her fight. How was I supposed to sit back and let her risk her life to save the world when losing her would destroy me. Yeah, I saw her mature and her powers grow but things happen. Sitting here watching her how beautiful she is when she does such a mundane thing as sleeping did nothing to ease my fears about how easily she could be hurt. As if sensing my internal battle she stirs and opens her eyes to look at me.

"Hey Beautiful."

She looks at me with that adorably confused face and says "Are you going to sit there and stare at me all night Mr. creepy or are you going to get in some shut eye before training."

"Creepy who are you calling creep", before she could respond I grabbed her side and pulled her closer to me. I started tickling her before she used her "new training" to get away. "No, ahh let me go." "I don't think so baby." "Ok, Ok, so it was only mildly creepy." "Your gonna have to give me better than that beautiful." "Never" Before I could finish that sentence I heard the unmistakable voice of my father yell "Jacob you let that girl go and get to bed you have a meeting with the elders in the morning."

"Oops."

Billy Pov

"God that boy will be the death of me, and here I thought Aurora could straighten him out."

I know that he is worried about Aurora, hell even I am though I would never admit it. I have loved that girl ever since her parents brought that adorable little girl to our town that night. I can still remember it as if it happened yesterday

**Flashback**

I remember my father telling me how there would be new guardians to protect are lands. How the elders acted as if the Quileute people were going to receive the biggest gift since the spirit warriors. That night when the exhausted looking couple arrived with aurora wrapped in a small pink blanket. The elders awed, feasted and went on and on about how bright she would make are future be. I distinctly remember my father saying "Son I know this may not seem like much of a reason to celebrate now but that child there will heal all wounds, expand all hearts and protect all souls." "She has made our future a bright and joyice one."

While at the time I couldn't quite comprehend just exactly what she would me and our tribe I knew one way or another she would definitely change things. My worries focused on my wife who was eight month pregnant with our first son. Auroras father Alexander was given the cover as the tribes spokesperson who would raise awareness and money for the tribe. His wife Elena and him ended up doing exactly that. All the town folk respected him for the benefits and vast amount of money that was brought to the tribe without commercializing its people. However the love the Quileute people they had for their daughter outshined what they received enormously.

It was as if she cast a spell and anyone near her fell trap to it. Something about her drew you in, and once you got a taste of it you never wanted to let go. My wife was one of the first to fall under her spell. When I asked what it was about her that she loved so much she responded by saying she made her heart feel whole. Every single council member treated her like a princess. All of the parents treated her like another daughter. If any of the boys weren't madly in love with her they treated her as if she was the little sister who constantly needed to be protected. Every girl tried to be her sister or her best friend but unfortunately only few ever succeeded. However to one she was always more than that. Jacob not only loved her but seemed to worship the ground she walked on. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Most found it amusing and cute but Alexander found it somewhat disturbing. He usually kept Jacob away from her by sending her to various countries to study their culture or focus on her other studies that would be needed in the future. Eventually they stopped spending so much time together which undoubtedly pleased Alexander. I remember confronting him about it once where he told me that he loved my son but unfortunately he would only be distracting Aurora from her true destiny. Although they went their separate ways I knew that they would be together again and nobody would pull them apart.

**Well what did you guys think? Any comments or suggestions? I know the beginning was a bit mundane but the storyline gets better I promise. Next time we will be hearing from Aurora herself and it will be in the present. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody. I have gotten a few views and story alerts but only one review. Please remember to review and tell me if you enjoy the story and what you think I should change or anything you would like to see. Well here is the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys. **

**Thank You Sara125982 for the review**

**Time: Present. Aurora's 17****th**** Birthday Party**

**Location: Aurora's Home on the Quileute Reservation**

**Age of character's:**

**Aurora 17**

**Jacob 17**

**Leah 18**

Apov

"Thank god! I swear if I have to sit in that chair for one more minute with those people trying to curl, primp, and poke at me any longer I will go insane."

"Oh your such a baby, you are the only girl I know who isn't happy with being the center of attention. Girls would kill to be treated like a princess, have you seen this party it's amazing. That should mean a lot coming from me."

"I know that Leah but still this whole extravaganza just isn't my thing. I mean yeah the parties pretty nice but it's going to be packed, loud and a little too fancy for my taste."

"Well look at it this way, the more people who come the more presents you get. Considering there is going to be at least a hundred people here including the elders, chances are you're going to get some pretty nice gifts."

"Well thanks for pointing out the bright side. At least I will get something other than sore feet from wearing these heels."

"What are best friends for by the way I forgot to tell you just how amazing you look tonight?"

"Thanks my mom wasn't so happy with me wearing a black dress for my party she thought I should be more lively. Do you think Jacob will like it?"

"Jacob huh? His jaw will drop when he sees you in that dress, you going to blow his mind."

"You know it's not like that Leah were only friends and with all these trips around the world observing cultures and checking out art schools I haven't seen him in a long time. I figured if I asked him to be my date tonight it would give us some time to catch up."

"Sure whatever you say just be careful. I know how quickly things can change one day you friends the next your engaged then he rips you heart out and stomps on it."

"Oh Leah I know what happened with Sam and that your still hurting from it but not every male specimen is the same. I hated him so long for doing that to you."

"All men are dogs just asked the legends and I know you protected me after what happened with Sam, I still remember all too well when you took a crow bar to his truck while the whole town watched. However, you don't need to hate him forever like me you two were really close you shouldn't give that up just because he is sleeping with Emily."

"God, I got in so much trouble that day. Plus this has already been discussed I do spend time with them both but your my number one chica of course I support you above all others and never forget it."

"Oh I won't by the way where is Paul this fine evening by the way."

"He is coming, probably with some random chick; he promised she wouldn't cause trouble though. I have been worried about him lately, his mom seems somewhat out of it and his anger problem has gotten worse."

"I know he nearly beat the face off some poor boy who bumped in to him . I would tell you to be careful but I know he won't hurt you. Hell, you're probably the only one safe from the all mighty rath of Paul Meraz."

"I'll talk to him soon I know things have been building up with his mom and dad then he lets his anger out on the innocent bystanders around him. I'm usually the only one he will really talk too."

Enter Elena's (Aurora's Mother)

"I come baring gifts. Can you give me a moment alone with her Leah."

"What's in the box mom?"

"The jewelry you wearing tonight I know you originally picked something else at but I think you will love this a lot more. It belonged to your great-grandmother; her husband hand crafted it for her is that not romantic? Try it on your not ready for a party unless you are decked out in jewels."

"It's gorgeous mom thank you."

"Wow you look beautiful. My baby is all grown up. It all went by so fast it seems as is only yesterday you and Leah were beating up boys because they tried to kiss you when they were infected with cooties.

"Things change mom."

"I know I just miss the good o'le days. Soon you will be heading off to school and leaving me. Well enough of the mushy stuff we don't want to ruin our make-up, do we? As soon as you father and Jacob arrive we can go in. The guests have started to arrive."

**Jacob Pov**

Hmmp. I can't seem to decide which way I want to put it. It took me hours to get ready and everything has to be perfect. Tonight is the first date with my dream girl. Yeah I know right now she only thinks were going as friends but that's going to change soon. I have prepared the perfect plan to get her to fall for me. It all starts tonight it's my first chance to show her how good we will be together. First I am going to charm her with my newly polished looks. Then sweep her off her feet on the dance floor. The thing she will remember the most though is when I show her, her present. I spent weeks searching through every store from here to Seattle to find it. When I finally did I realized just how pricey it was. So after more weeks of hard labor I can now officially give her the best gift she has ever gotten. Why go through all this work for one girl, because she just isn't any girl she is the most beautiful, brilliant. Artistic and heartwarming person you will ever meet. Almost every guy here is out to win her heart but tonight is the night I show her why she needs to pick me.

"Jacob you look fine the gift is great now hurry up before we both miss the party and then you won't get the chance to show her any of it."

"Coming old man."

Off to the party it is.

Link:

Her dress: .com/js_collection_lace_hammered_satin/thing?id=21867346

Her necklace:

.com/celeste_turquoise_with_black_satin/thing?id=21503407

Her gift from Jacob will be in the next chapter. Please review guys it would mean a lot to me if I knew what you thought. The next party will cover the party and you will finally be able to see then together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody 70 hits so far. I got four story alerts bot only three reviews. I decided sense I had so many readers and so little reviews that I am going to send the next chapter to baby0s0crazy and sara125982 early. Thanks for those reviews. Well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy. Oh and for some reason I forgot this in the last two chapters I do not own twilight.**

Have you ever felt like all eyes were on you? That the second you walked into a room every move you make is watched, analyzed and interpreted. Well, welcome to my world. I am the pride and joy of my parents Alexander and Elena. Top scholar of Quileute High and future Picasso on this side of the Earth. I probably sound like such a brat right. Why whine about what most girls wished to be? Well I'll tell you why from the second I could walk everyone around me has treated me as if I was some precious angel sent the save the world. Don't get me wrong I love my family and friends but sometimes their overprotective tendencies get in the way of my personal sanity. My mom says I'm just like my grandmother the uninhibited soul who refuses to be tied down. I guess you could say I have a problem with rules. However, its not my fault I was taught to question why things are the way they are. My father has dragged me all around the world from china to Greece learning different cultures and world philosophies. The only perk I got out of it was being able to study their arts while I was there. It's amazing to see how different people are and what they consider beautiful. Take tonight for instance this party is being thrown for ma with all the people I care about but I feel like I'm becoming trapped and it hasn't even started yet.

"Boo."

"Ahh Paul are you crazy?"

"No, I just thought I'd snap you out of whatever your thinking about so intensely over there."

"Well if you must know I was just thinking about why I love you when you annoy me so much."

"It's the amazing good look and the bad boy charm."

"Huh, I don't think so but speaking of your bad boy charm I hear you almost killed an innocent bystander the other day."

"His fault not mine, he bumped into me and the little shit didn't even say sorry."

"Paul that's no reason for beating the crap out of somebody and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah you want me to go find peace and harmony with myself or something like that."

"Ok stop being an ass and tell me what's really going on." Now after hearing his sorry excuse for bating someone up you would probably think he is nothing more than a heartless jackass. Well you'd be wrong, remember those overprotective love ones I was talking about well he makes it very high on that list. He has always taken care of me and I have always taken care of him. For some reason unknown to man we have always understood each other. I understand when he needs to just hit something and he understands when I need to just get away. He's had it pretty rough growing up and he definitely doesn't take pity well. In order to keep people out he gave himself the "back the hell up" persona as I like to call it. The only person it doesn't really affect is me and there is no way I am going to let it stop me from getting to the bottom of this.

"I'm fine and it's your birthday shouldn't we be discussing about how pretty you look and what presents you want or something."

"No it's my birthday which means I get whatever I want right now that means you telling me what's really going on. Please don't try and shut me out."

"I'm not trying to shut you out there is no need for you to be giving me those puppy dog eyes alright. I swear it's just I honestly don't know what's going on. For some reason I just get angry angrier than before. It comes out of know where. It's scaring me like I'm losing control or something."

I walked over to him slowly and laid my head on his shoulder. God he is getting huge. No he has always been buff but lately he has really grown out. Funny thing is he was still warm and I could still hold him without those huge guns getting in my way. "You know I'm here Paul whenever you need me and I would tell you to get in anger management but I know you wouldn't listen. So let's put it this way I am going to be your personal anger management counselor. We will have talks and workout sessions when it gets too much and everything."

"Whatever you say birthday girl so when is this party going to get started I flew solo here so I need to get hunting for the girl that will prevent me from being lonely tonight."

"You are such a dog and you're early."

"Well then I am going to grab some drinks before Leah finds me and tries ro kill me for taking up all your time.

"Bye."

"Hello is anyone back there."

"Jake is that you? I'm in the back room come on in." Let me tell you a little bit about Jake and I. He was one of my best friends growing up. He is sweet, funny, and athletic an all-around great guy. However we grew apart as we got older due to my father's constant culture gathering philosophy trips. I always thought it made my father just a little too happy, I never understood why he didn't like us being close I mean isn't Jake what dads look for in potential suitors. Well I guess that doesn't matter now because were getting closer now. That is easy to do when I'm with Jake. He has some freakish ability to get around any walls you've built and worm his way into your heart. I had to be careful around him because like Leah said you can fall in love and not even realize it. I refuse to be that girl who lives the artificial life with her high school sweetheart and 2.5 kids.

"There you are, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Why thank you."

"No thank you, how lucking am I to be escorting the most amazing girl around to her big party. Everyone better be prepared to feel jealous."

"You're crazy and I must say you look quite dashing yourself. How will I be sure that none of these girls around here will steal you away?"

"There isn't a girl alive that can tear me from your side."

There was something about the way he looked when he said it that made me look down. His eyes were full of adoration and showed nothing but truth so I decided to change the subject. I looked down at his hand and asked "Is that for me?"

"Yeah umm it's a gift, Happy Birthday."

I took the black box from his hand and peeked inside. "God this is amazing Jake." Inside the box was an intricate gold and silver heart necklace. There were a variety of gold and silver swirls across the heart with a band of diamonds towards the middle.

"Thanks I'm glad you like it."

"Are you kidding me its absolutely beautiful."

"I know you love hearts and antiques so I hoped that it would make you happy."

"You always make me happy Jake." Did I just say that? It was true though being with Jake just seemed so effortless.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way."

"Aurora its time the all guest have arrived." My mother shouted from downstairs. I could hear the excitement in her voice. She loved these things.

"Well that's our cue are you ready?"

"Let's get this party started shall we."

"I linked my hand with his and entered the tent where the party was being held. It was without a doubt the most over the top event I had ever seen. There were chandeliers, chocolate fountains, dinner tables and a dance floor.

"Wow."

"I know right lets go."

The first to approach us was my father and I could tell it put Jake on edge.

"You look amazing baby girl. How did I get so lucky? God blessed me with the world's best daughter."

"Thanks dad."

"Can I have the first dance?"

"Sure. I will be right back Jake." Dancing with my father was definitely a light heartening experience. It reminded me of when I was a little girl and he used to let me dance on his shoes. After we finished I spent most of my time dancing and fooling around with Jake. Throughout most of the night, guest would randomly come up and greet us. Then we got greeted by Embry.

"Happy birthday Aurora. Hey Jake how are you enjoying the party."

"Loving it thanks to this girl right here."

"Well I would have as much fun as you if she were on my arms."

"Hey I'm standing right here and thank you for the compliment I think. Your talking pretty boldly tonight did someone spike the kool- aid or something?" Embry was a real cutey but was the shyest guy I have ever met. I always mess with him just so I could see his blush.

"Nah, I'm just having fun. See you later guys."

Not long after Embry Quil decided to give us a happy birthday greeting. Quil was the complete opposite of Quil. He is loud boisterous and the biggest flirt you will ever meet.

"Hey cutie. Thanks for the invite. It's good to see your taking care of my boy over here."

"Shut up, Quil"

"No its fine good to hear you're having fun."

"Night kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"God he is so annoying why am I friends with him again."

"It's fine he's just being Quil ."

"Well if it isn't my favorite big sister."

"Don't let Leah hear you say that."

"Oh please she'll get over it."

He reached up kissed my cheek and left to the dance floor. Seth was the ultimate peacemaker and the cutest kid you have ever met. Whenever me and Leah fight he is always the first to break it up and make us see both sides. He considered me his sister and I swore I would never fail him in that role. After dancing we all ate dinner. It pretty much consisted of Billy, Old Quil, Harry, Sue, and my mother teasing me about growing old and ending up married to Jake with twenty kids and stuff like that. When I got tired Jake gave me a piggyback ride into the living room and set me on the couch.

"Night, Sweet dreams."

'Night Jake."

**?Pov**

I had watched the whole event from afar. Aurora was growing into herself and her powers were evolving very rapidly. I have waited seventeen years for her powers to come to the surface and now it was time to intervene. When I saw Alexander come in I decided to make myself clear on the matter. "She certainly looks beautiful tonight."

"What are you doing here."

'You know why I'm here, it's time she will need training soon."

"She's not ready."

"I determine when she is ready not you. I will address the elders soon we need to act fast. Don't act so surprised you have known her fate since her birth."

"She is still a child have some empathy if we tell her now her whole life will be turned upside down."

"She has to gain control over it or she won't be able to protect the tribe or herself. I will give you as much time as I possibly can but then there will be no sympathy it will be time for her to take her place. Give your wife Elena my apologies for leaving do soon."

The last thing Alexander wanted to do was tell his wife of that visit but he knew that precautions must be made to protect their daughter he just didn't know how.


End file.
